Black Out
by BloodySnowLover11
Summary: Harry comes back to Hogwarts. 7th year. What happens when you get resorted into a house that hates you? What will happen when you're friends turn against you for that? Ron BASHING Dumbledore Creeping "Creepers be Creeping." I'm not good at summaries.


Chapter 1

_I awoke this morning to the sound of pounding on my cupboard door. Aunt Petunia telling me to get up for the daily beating. 'Funny...how sickening this life is with the Dursely's. I am always getting raped by Uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia thinks I'm getting beat. Load of crap!' "I'm up," I said while I got up and got dressed. I got out of my cupboard. I was covered in bruises and my glasses were broke, but they didn't care if Dudley broke them or not._

_ This was a nightmare. I went to go see Uncle Vernon. "Yes, Uncle Vernon. You wanted to see me." I said. He led me to his desk. "Strip," he would say to me. The first time I disobeyed, he hit me. I took my clothes off. He was only in his boxers. He grabbed my penis and started stroking. I would always try not to moan, but I earned another hit for each time I didn't. I moaned low._

_"Good boy, now spread your legs and bend over." he said. I did what he said. Unprepared, he shoved his hard huge dick in my ass. It was unbearable pain, I screamed a bit while he started to thrust in and out, going faster, harder, and deeper. I would scream every time. It hurt._ I suddenly screamed and jolted up right in my bed at Hogwarts. "You okay Harry?" Ron said. I looked at him. I never told Hermione or Ron about my past. They figured it was too unbearable to tell.

They respected that. I was glad too. "Yeah I'm okay. Just another nightmare." "You sure you're going to be okay, mate?" said Ron. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said as I laid back down.

~!~

I woke in a cold sweat, panting. I sighed and got up. I took a shower and put new clothes on. The headmaster wanted to see me. 'Yay' I thought, boredly.

I left early and went to go see him. I said the password to the gargoyle and walked up the spiral staircase. "Ahh, Harry a pleasure that you came." Dumbledore said. He always creeped me out for some reason. I guess because he always stares at me with lust in his eyes. 'GROSS!' "What is it now?"

"Well the sorting hat and I would like to see what house you would be in now. Dear Harry you have changed." He said. I looked at him in disbelieve. "Fine." I said.

He put the sorting hat on my head. "Ahh Harry you have changed!" the sorting hat had said.

~!~

"You seem you would do well in Slytherin." It said. "I say SLYTHERIN!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "W-what?" I stuttered. "Slytherin? Interesting…" said the creep Headmaster. "Yes, tomorrow we will get you new robes. Tonight you shall sleep in your dorm; your bed is next to Draco Malfoy. If there is no room then we shall make them share."

I stood there shocked. I blinked and slowly nodded. "Dobby will take your things to the dorm room and the Slytherin's Perfect will take you there." Just then the Perfect walked in. I sighed. "He is now in Slytherin, Blaise." Blaise looked at me. "Cool! Follow me!" he said as he walked out with me following along.

~!~

After a while we got there. "Eyewitness" He whispered. We walked inside and instantly everyone went silent. I saw blonde hair, I knew instantly that was Draco Malfoy. I snarled and looked to Blaise. Draco walked over. "Potter." "Malfoy." We both said.

"Blaise why the hell is potter here?" Draco demanded. "Sorry Dray, but he got resorted. It was bizarre." He said calmly. "How can you be so damn calm when Golden Boy is standing there?" he shouted obviously pissed off.

I crossed my arms over my chest, amused at the bickering. "Done?" I said coolly. Suddenly Draco and I were knocked over, inches from each others faces. Draco got off so fast that I didn't see it happen. Pansy suddenly glomped Draco properly.

"DRAY!" she squealed until she noticed me. She snarled. I stood up and rolled my eyes. She punched me in the face. "FUCK!" I said as my hand flew to my broken bloody nose. "What the hell Pansy!" I shouted.


End file.
